Wild
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Historia AU donde Eren trabaja en una tienda de discos llamada Trost Records y un día se encuentra un hombre extraño que le pide indicaciones acerca de unas noches de Karaoke. Past!Eruri. Riren.
1. Prólogo

_Wilde_

_And open soul. An open mic. _

**El nacimiento de una creencia. **

**Prólogo**

¿Qué estamos haciendo? Dime, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Tu y yo aquí, en esta sala obscura llena de extraños que no se imaginan nuestras vidas, que viven sus vidas a como plazca y jamás han dedicado un solo pensamiento, por mas mínimo, en nosotros.  
Tu y yo, solos aquí, en una sala llena de extraños.

Las luces son segadoras pero no imposibles, si extiendo mis manos lo suficiente creo que soy capaz de sentirlas con las puntas de los dedos. Que más he deseado yo que estar justo donde estoy.  
Sus ojos, todas esas miradas, depredadoras, ardientes, anhelantes e hirientes. Todas dedicadas a mí en ese preciso momento. Adicto a la atención, a la adrenalina, a la necesidad; porque eso era, eso soy y eso seré por mucho tiempo.

Hace años atrás preguntabas como llegue a ser lo que soy, cómo soy lo que ves ahora, pero dime con sinceridad cariño, ¿qué es lo que tus ojos ven ahora? ¿Crees que soy yo? ¿Crees que se trata del yo verdadero o de una simple imitación, una copia simple y barata, vil y ruin de lo que en verdad puedo llegar a ser?

Sé que estás allí. Aun con los ojos cerrado puedo dar conciencia cierta de que estas allí, justo allí afuera a tan solo metros hundido, nadando en un profundo mar de gente, de consciencias que quieren una sola cosa, ellos desean los mismo que tu. ¿Y qué es lo que deseas ahora? ¿Es a mí, no es cierto? ¿Soy yo a quien estas buscando?  
Si es así, entonces dime, ¿qué versión de mi estas buscando? ¿

Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para cavar tu propia tumba por tus solos deseos, por conceder un último e impuro, carnal y avasallador deseo?

Ven. Ven a mí, ven a mí y escúchame. Escucha mi canto. Ellos lo tildan de hermoso pero yo quiero saber lo que estas pensando. ¿Qué estás pensando en ese preciso momento donde nuestras miradas de cruzan? Dime, háblame y no mientas.  
¿Qué estabas pensando al momento en que decidiste cruzar caminos conmigo, con alguien como yo?

¿Y quién soy yo?

Eso es algo que solo tú puedes describir por ti mismo. Yo no puedo solo decirte. No puedo solo dejarme ver ante ti.  
No soy una escultura que ha sido trabajada con dedicación, lágrimas o sudor; no soy una pintura escondida bajo cada pincelada y suspiro, no lo soy y jamás lo llegaré a ser.

Pero soy quien soy, soy lo que soy y eres tú quien ha decidió adentrarse en las tinieblas de la curiosidad para descubrirlo.

Si pudieras leer mi mente, ¿me dirías lo que ves?  
Dime, háblame con la verdad.  
¿Soy lo que de verdad estabas buscando? ¿Es a mí a quien estabas buscando?


	2. Lust at First Sight

**Lust at First sight.**

Las callejuelas de París no parecen a ver cambiado demasiado o quizás era mi memoria la que decidía engañarme con su sabor dulzón en mi lengua. Froto mis manos con furia tratando de alejar el frío que sentía, pero con un demonio si todo parecía inútil.  
Todo parecía igual y al mismo tiempo sabía que todo había cambiado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuve la voluntad de pisar pie en tierra, de vivir en vez de soñar y de crear en vez de solo recordar.

El Sena seguía igual de esplendoroso, eso no podía omitirlo jamás ni en mis más vividas pesadillas.

Un cigarrillo encuentra mis labios y solo me concentro en la belleza delante de mis ojos, no hay nada, no hay nadie. Solo estamos él y yo. El humo de cigarro desaparece con facilidad ante la grandeza del espacio e inmensidad de mis alrededores.  
El sol naciente comenzaba a hacer aparición con diversión. Aniquilaba la negrura total de mi ser y daba paso a un comienzo, a una esperanza, ¿es que acaso yo tenía algo así? ¿Tenía yo algo por lo que sentirme esperanzado?  
Si antes no lo sentía fue justo el momento en que él apareció que creí, creí por primera vez que de verdad valía. De verdad valía el despertar y mirar el firmamento.

El divisar como poco a poco todo cobraba vida ante mis ojos en tonalidades cambiantes e indiferentes pero aun así deliciosas.

Tiro el cigarrillo y ajusto el cuello de mi chaqueta de cuero escondiendo parcialmente del mundo, mis pies cobran vida y deciden llevarme al más cercano Café. No podía negar el hambre atroz y el antojo por una taza de café cargado.

Con un lápiz de grafito y un bloc de dibujo lleno de garabatos, medios trabajos inconclusos y verdaderas obras de arte, decido llevarme la taza a los labios y ojear con prisa pero determinación cada una de las páginas. Esto era mi vida, en esto se había volcado todo mi centro y me creía feliz por ello.

Mas tazas de café están por venir e inclusive un recién horneado _croissant_ con queso y algunas aceitunas.

Mis hombros pierden tensión mientras el olor a cocina impregna el local, pequeño, poco concurrido, un perfecto paraíso. Veces algunas, paseaba la mirada por la ventana y divagaba mientras personas seguían su caminar en una dirección y luego en otra totalmente contraria.  
En mi rostro comienza a crecer un fruncido concentrado y determinante. No iba a dejar de trabajar, no podía dejar de pensar, de idear, de crear miles y millones de fantasías maravillosas con las que poder…

Unos delicados toques en el hombro atraen mi atención.

— ¿Petra?—Frente a mí se posaba una chica, pocos años menor que yo, de cabello corto y rubio alisado en conjunto con unos ojos achocolatados y cálidos.  
—Levi—su voz aterciopelada combina a la perfección con toda su presentación. Porte agraciado y sonrisa amigable, una verdadera ternura.  
— ¿Qué demonios pasa?—arqueo una ceja mas mi expresión no es algo que pueda revelar gran emoción. Allí estaba yo, en uno de mis lugares preferidos en el mundo, creando maravillas para mi satisfacción y por mucho que pueda apreciar a la menuda figura, ella sabía mejor que molestarme justo a esa hora, justo en ese momento.  
—Levi, te han envidado una taza de café—Mis ojos se entornan suspicaces buscando algún tipo de mentira, pero Petra era incapaz de tal cosa, al menos en mi presencia.

Observo la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, y en efecto había una taza de café esperando ser servida.  
Asiento con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza mientras posa la bebida en la mesa y no falta demasiado para que sea atacada por mi boca ansiosa de renovada cafeína.

— ¿No vas a preguntar quién te lo ha enviado?—Ahora podía ver su expresión cambiante, divertida. Ella disfrutaba estos momentos.  
—Sabes tan bien como yo la respuesta a eso—Cruzo las piernas bajo la mesa y me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla; me faltaba tan poco y estas distracciones seguían sucediendo.  
—Algún día tendrás que hablarle, ¿lo sabes verdad?—habla por lo bajo inclinando su cuerpo hacia mí.  
—Eso no sucederá hoy—Mi tono es hiriente e intencional. No era ningún estúpido. Hace más de un mes que esta situación se venía dando y todo era porque el muy descarado no parecía entender el significado de vergüenza o mucho menos la derrota. No, a mi me daba la impresión de ser uno de esos bastardos persistentes hasta el punto del acoso.  
—Una verdadera lástima. Estaba esperando que hoy fuese mi día de suerte. —Allí estaba. Allí estaba ese hijo de, a la expectativa, al asecho como un maldito buitre.

Su mirada soñadora y su sonrisa sacada de un comercial subliminal de ortodoncia. Sus vaqueros malgastados y un sweater cuello en "v" arreglados a la perfección bajo una chaqueta de tweed.  
Allí estaba de nuevo como cada viernes esperando como algún tipo de perro faldero.

Dejo unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y tomo mis pertenencias, no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas como para deleitarlo con una conversación. Con un nuevo movimiento de cabeza me despido de Petra y en un acuerdo silencioso de guardar el cambio, ella me deja huir del establecimiento sin mirar atrás.  
Huir de penetrantes y encantadores ojos azules, casi tan profundos como el mismísimo mar. Mar en el cual yo no tenía la intención navegar. Al menos no aun.

Frente al espejo estoy sentado y contemplo mis facciones por momentos, era como mirar pero sin llegar a ver en realidad. Había una razón por la cual hacía lo que hacía y aunque ahora no puedo imaginarme lejos de esto, en el fondo todo había iniciado por el ferviente deseo de escapar. Escapar del exacto lugar en donde me encontraba.

Tres grandes focos iluminan mi cara y cuello dando la perfecta ayuda para mi propósito.  
Mis manos buscan a tientas la base de maquillaje y con ayuda de una mota comienzo a aplicarlo con suavidad por mi rostro.  
Mi sentido del tiempo se volvía irrelevante en aquellos momentos, podía caer bajo el hechizo infinito de la belleza, del arte y volver a la realidad gracias a un aviso apresurado, cayendo en cuenta que solo habían pasado escasos minutos.

El delineador negro marca mis ojos en combinación con la maravillosa genética que había decidido brindarme bolsas obscuras bajo las pestañas. Color a las mejillas y una sonrisa pronunciada con ironía y sarcasmo palpables en un color purpura obscuro, ciruela.  
Tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi cabellera azabache queda resguardada bajo una cascada de ondas rubias.

Ladeo el rostro casi imperceptible admirando toda mi obra. Era una obra, era encantadora y maravillosa. En el preciso momento en que mis pies tocaban aquel establecimiento mi existencia se veía disminuida, destruida al punto de la desolación. Ya no había más confusión y miedo, en mi cara solo verás una sonrisa juguetona y ventanas a un alma rota y sin retorno.

Las luces. Oh, las luces. Que encantadora sensación el sentir como la piel quemaba bajo esas luces que tenían un solo objetivo: llamar la atención. La quería, quería cada pequeño incentivo y dedicación, cada diminuto pensamiento era para mí en el momento en que mis piernas me dejaban frente al micrófono arrastrando un vestido cóctel de mangas largas.  
Hoy era un día para celebrar, un día donde celebraba mi libertad, ¿y qué podía conmemorar tal dicha que experimentando la libertad en su máxima expresión? Liberaba mi alma al darle sentido, forma a través de palabras, de sonidos, de notas, de música.

_I put a spell on you._  
_Because you're mine. _

Las luces. Oh las luces. Se iban, se alejaban de mí para dejarme una vez más rodeado de sombras, de resentimiento. ¿Es que acaso después de todo este tiempo, no podía olvidar?

De regreso en la habitación del fondo. Con un algodón la magia desaparece, la sonrisa risueña se pierde y las alas se ven apresadas por nada más que memorias, recuerdos. Los mismos recuerdos que me hicieron pelear una vez, seguían atormentándome sin descanso.

De cuenta nueva vagando por las callejuelas de París hasta posar los ojos en la magnificencia del Sena. Un cigarro bailaba en mi boca añadiendo nicotina a mi sistema y mis ojos disfrutaban del espectáculo: Un cielo cambiante con esperanza y sueños.

—Estuviste maravillosa esta noche—El cigarrillo cae de mis labios al tiempo que giro sobre los talones para encararlo. No era posible que olvidase esa voz, no era posible que me diera el lujo de olvidarla.

Allí estaban otra vez esos ojos. Ojos azules que batallaban con el mar por pertenencia. Un iris brillante que me seguía y me hipnotizaba sin poder evitarlo. Había intentado, lo había intentado tantas veces y con todas mis fuerzas pero él estaba allí.  
Estaba parado frente a mí con su mirada soñadora y su sonrisa de comercial de irónica ortodoncia y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. No podía negarlo más, No iba a negarlo más. Esa noche decidí abrir una puerta hacia una realidad la cual no estaba preparado para afrontar pero estaba seguro de que tomaría el riesgo.


	3. What's this?

**Capitulo 2: What's this?**

El calor agobiante de la mañana, parecía acabarse; por fin un poco de brisa y frescura para pasar la tarde. No había nada que odiase más que el hecho de tener que estar atrapado en la tienda toda la tarde y que solo se pasasen dos o tres personas por el solo hecho que el sol hubiese decidido convertir la ciudad en un horno personalizado.

Suspiro despeinado mi cabello un poco y comienzo a recorrer la tienda por todos lados. Mi trabajo era mantenerla en orden más que atender a los clientes pero como pasaba demasiado tiempo, la gran mayoría de los regulares me conocían incluso han llegado a saludarme si me encuentran en la calle.

— ¡Eren!—alguien había entrado a la tienda. Se trataba de Mikasa, una chica con rasgos finos, casi asiáticos, con cabellos y ojos negros.  
— ¡Hey! ¿Vas a comprar algo en particular?—le pregunto mientras termino de acomodar unos discos de vinilo y me acerco poco a poco. Ella era una de las que pasaba tardes enteras revolviendo la tienda viendo que otra banda podía encontrar.

La Trost Records, es una tienda bastante particular. No es solo una tienda de discos aun cuando la gran parte de la mercancía está basada en discos compactos y hay mucho de esos artistas conocidos y de moda, pero además de lo obvio, si te dedicabas a recorrer más que los estantes "famosos" podías encontrar música de distintas épicas y con sonidos y tonos tan definidos, característicos y completamente diferentes.

Mikasa asiente despacio y me entrega un pequeño pedazo de papel.

— ¿Has encontrado más bandas en internet?—me contesta asintiendo de nuevo y sonrío divertido. Mikasa se parecía un poco a mí; si bien no me refería a lo físico puesto que soy castaño y de ojos verdes, es mas en el tono simbólico puesto que la música nos mantiene en la misma orbita. Como planetas que se desplazan en el universo, no están destinados a encontrarse pero cada uno es consciente del otro.  
Si encontramos alguna canción de pura casualidad en internet, lo más probable es que terminemos descargando al menos un disco para tratar de identificar el sonido.

Ojeo el papel con curiosidad, habían algunas que conocía pero así mismo había nombres que con los que nunca me había cruzado.  
Blue October, Gomez y Les Friction formaban parte de la lista.

No me tomó mucho encontrar los discos que conocía y con respecto a los otros, podía buscarlos en la computadora para saber si estaban disponibles. Le entrego el de Gomez y Les Friction.

—El de Blue October te lo debo—bromeo mientras ella se dirige hacia la caja para pagar. Trost Record era un buen lugar, al menos lo era para mí. La dueña me había aceptado como ayudante aun cuando era obvio que no necesitaba mucha ayuda, y desde entonces he permanecido aquí. En algunos meses iré a la universidad pero aun no logro decidir que quiero estudiar.  
El dedicar el resto de mi vida a una sola cosa, es un pensamiento bastante aterrador.

¿Qué será de mí si decido por algo en lo que no tengo la menor idea? ¿O si incluso teniendo una noción de lo que se trata, no puedo mantener el ritmo? O el hecho de quizás, desperdiciar años de mi vida atrapado en una carrera de la cual no comparto ningún ideal ni siento las más mínima empatía. Además también está la posibilidad de, ¿y si no logro encajar en nada?  
No puedo solo ir saltando de un lugar a otro, de algo debo vivir, ¿no es así?

El sonido de la puerta alertaba un nuevo cliente y estaba más que seguro que se trataba de alguien más, ya que Mikasa aun estaba en los estantes pasando la mirada a ver qué otra cosa lograba captar su atención.

Me fue casi imposible esconder el desconcierto. No me consideraba alguien que se dedicase a juzgar a otros, ya sabes lo que dice: "No debes juzgar a un libro solo por la portada" pero en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el local, de alguna forma, lograba identificar el tipo de persona que deseaba estar allí.  
Y en definitiva el hombre estilo Ken último modelo recién fabricado que estaba parado con un anuncio en la mano, no parecía el tipo de persona que realmente se sentía cómodo están en la tienda.

—Disculpa—me llama al tiempo que extiende el anuncio. ¡Ah, ya! ¡Lo entiendo! El hombre sostenía uno de los volantes que la dueña me había hecho colgar a lo largo de la ciudad, a un radio más o menos aceptable de la tienta.

Se trataba de un promocional a una noche de Karaoke patrocinada por la tienda. No era como que la dueña tuviese muchas esperanzas con respecto a la idea, pero era una buena forma de hacer publicidad y por qué no, cambiar un poco el ánimo.  
La idea era realizar noches de karaoke los fines de semana; podía ser simplemente el estar con los amigos y cantar una estúpida canción aunque tu capacidad solo fuese más atroz que el rechinar de uñas contra una pizarra, o si de verdad crees que tienes talento puedes traer alguna composición propia. En caso de que se trate de alguna de tu propiedad; cada domingo por la tarde se anunciara un favorito y el resto de la semana sus canciones sonaran en la tienda.

La dueña lo veía como una forma de atribuirle algo de poder artístico a la sociedad y aun mas, ofrecer un ambiente creativo para aquellos que solo tenían música como forma de escape, yo era el ejemplo vivo del último caso.

—Dígame señor—tomo el volante y le observo con atención.  
— ¿Quería saber cuál era la dinámica de las noches de karaoke?  
—La primera noche de karaoke está programada para el próximo fin de semana iniciando el viernes a las siete de la noche y culmina el domingo a las seis de la tarde con el nombramiento de un favorito. —el hombre escuchaba concentrado.  
— ¿Y que se necesita para participar?—arqueo una ceja poco seguro, ¿es que acaso el hombre no había leído el volante en absoluto? Pero nada contaba con explicar.  
—Puede venir cualquier día de la semana entre lunes y jueves a dejar su nombre y que planea cantar. Si una canción conocida o algo propio. Luego deberá hablar con la dueña para discutir los detalles—le regreso el volante tratando de que siguiera todo lo que decía con lo que estaba escrito, no era igual de extenso pero se daba a entender. —Si va a traer su propia pista para cantar o si prefiere que le encontremos una. O casos donde desee un show acústico y tenga su propia guitarra, cosas de ese estilo.  
—De acuerdo—ahora el hombre no parecía estar muy pendiente de lo que le estaba diciendo. —Aunque la cuestión está en si él decide aparecer y cantar aquí. — ¿Disculpe?—no entendía a lo que se refería pero lo más probable es que no estuviese hablando para mí. Sonríe y se disculpa.  
—Muchas gracias—y así, sin más; el hombre se fue de la tienda aun con el volante en la mano y unos determinados a convencer.

¿Quién sabe?  
Quizás cosas interesantes sucedan el fin de semana.

Regreso al trabajo a medida que la tienda comienza poco a poco a llenarse. Unos cuantos chicos buscando esos discos llenos de remixes de las canciones más sonadas en Itunes o incluso otros que se dedicaban a buscar algunas bandas empolvadas de tiempo que ni yo mismo reconocía.

Si, era un verdadero regalo trabajar en aquella tienda. La música cambia dando paso a Jay-jay Johnson con su canción dilema a lo que la dueña entraba a la tienda.

— ¡Hanji!—saludo sonriendo a lo que la mujer sonríe de igual forma y me abraza quizás demasiado efusiva.  
—Dime, mi pequeño ángel de la música. Mi última esperanza en la juventud—se arregla los lentes mientras me habla de forma teatrera— ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante mientras estuve afuera?  
—No realmente—comienzo a caminar con ella—Aunque…—quedó pensativo por unos momentos.  
— ¿Si?—en sus ojos era más que claro que quería saber.  
—Hoy vinieron preguntando por la noche de karaoke.  
— ¡Maravilloso!—Hanji aplaude como si fuese una niña y se acomoda los lentes una vez más—Sabía que era una buena idea montar todo eso—su mirada cambia solo un poco, y verdaderamente estoy asustado de preguntar qué era lo que estaba pensando. — ¿Dime Eren, cómo era la persona que vino?—eso no lo esperaba, acaso Hanji no pensaba igual que yo en ese sentido. Que solo se tratase de jóvenes creyendo poder dar un salto a la fama.  
—Era un hombre—despeino mi cabello tratando de recordar sus facciones, aunque en el fondo no era fácil olvidar tal personaje. Todo un capitán América. —Parecía algo mayor y estaba bien vestido. Ya sabe, sweater de lana con cuello en "v", chaqueta y hasta una corbata.  
—Así que se decidió a venir—la castaña habla por lo bajo.  
— ¿Conoce a la persona que estaba aquí?—frunzo el entrecejo curioso.  
—Digamos que si, Eren. Digamos que sí—y luego de despeinar mi cabello con afecto, Hanji se aleja de la tienda para encerrarse en su oficina y armar los últimos preparativos para los grandes planes que se veían formados para el fin de semana.

* * *

**¡Muy bien! Otro capitulo esta semana, justo como lo prometí. Con este amigo aquí publicado ya, quiero aclarar la dinamica de la historia. Como se dieron cuenta este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Eren y así serán de ahora en adelante. Un capitulo con el POV de Levi y otro con el POV de Eren, para tener ambas versiones de los mismos hechos (?) o eso digo yo~ **

**Una aclaratoria mas, a medida que vaya avanzando, como en historias anteriores, haré referencias a 1994. ¡COMO SIEMPRE! Todo lo referente a 1994 NO me pertenece, todo es gracias a Vee y su hermosa historia publicada en AO3 pero me era imposible no volver a hablar de ella, aunque esta historia no tenga nada que ver con la original, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Nos vemos la semana que entra..**


	4. Naked as we Float

**Capitulo 4: Naked as we Float. **

El ser estampado contra la pared con fuerza no era una de las sensaciones más agradables del planeta, eso lo sabía perfectamente; quizás demasiadas peleas callejeras desde muy temprana edad, pero en ese preciso momento, era como estar en el paraíso.

Sus manos apresaban mi cintura con fuerza tratando de mantener en sitio; que equivocado estaba si creía que iba a permanecer atrapado entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo como un pequeño e inocente cordero. Alzo las caderas y mis glúteos se encuentran con una codiciada sorpresa entre sus piernas.

—¿Ansioso?—un comentario risueño con la intención de molestar, estaba dispuesto a empujarlo hasta el límite, ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería? Mi espalda se apega a su pecho y suspiro encantado mientras sus manos suben por mis muslos con suavidad pero fuerza y vuelve a dejarme contra la pared.  
No puedo evitar reír por lo bajo.

Un gemido algo adolorido escapa de mi boca al sentir como deja marcas con sus dientes en mi espalda, una vez que ha logrado deshacerse de mi chaqueta y camisa. El no sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, era otra sensación a la cual no estaba acostumbrado.

Posa las manos en mi trasero dando un buen apretón y se encamina hacia una habitación al tiempo que mis piernas rodean su cintura y mis labios encuentran su mandíbula. Abre la puerta con prisa y segundos más tardes mi espalda se encuentra con una suave y mullida cama.

Mis caderas serpentean la superficie tan cómoda y confortante, y mis ojos atrapan su mirada con aire seductor. Si pudieses ver lo mismo que yo, si pudieses observar lo que mis ojos tenían en frente, no estoy seguro de que hubieses vivido para contarlo.  
El muy bastardo tenía cuerpo de dioses. Un verdadero capitán América.

Su cabello completamente desarreglado, nada en comparación con la impecable presentación que mostraba cada semana para mí. Sus ojos vidriosos, dilatados por excitación y sus labios lastimados y rojizos por la fuerza aplicada.  
Brazos definidos y pectorales que competían con cualquier Dios griego que quieras mencionar en este momento, porque a mí no se me ocurre ninguno, no ahora. No ahora que tengo la posibilidad de tocar uno con mis manos.

Aun con los pantalones puestos se inclina buscando mi cuerpo, lo que le esperaba no eran unos brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cálida.  
¿Acaso creía que podía simplemente maltratarme, dejarme a la deriva como una botella olvidada con un mensaje incoherente vagando por el océano? ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Alzo una pierna a la altura de su hombro y una mueca llena de malicia cruza mis labios. El solo podía hacer lo que le ordenaba en silencio, no iba a desobedecerme, no podía, ni quería hacerlo.

De rodillas en la cama, me toma del tobillo y con una paciencia milenaria comienza deshacer las tiras;poco a poco con un pie y luego con el otro. El verle tan calmado, tan parsimonioso solo me provocaba exasperación, ¿dónde estaba el imbécil que no paraba de seguirme como un perrito perdido? ¿Acaso se había escondido una vez que había llegado a la seguridad de una habitación? ¡Qué mal!  
Por suerte, yo sabía cómo hacerle salir a la luz.

Mis manos suben por mis muslos hasta el interior aun así sin tocar demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para crear un cosquilleo placentero. Creo formas indefinidas en mi estómago y ahora sé que sus ojos están en mí una vez que un jadeo ahogado reclama libertad de mi boca.  
Con la punta de los dedos tomo uno de mis pezones, lo pellizco y tironeo de él con tal fuerza que mi cadera se mueve de forma inconsciente.  
Si, ahora si estaba realmente concentrado en mí, solo en mí.

¡Ven! ¡Ven aquí!  
Eso es lo que todo mi cuerpo le gritaba con cada mirada, la necesidad se expandía por cada poro de mí ser y solo buscaba la manera de ser satisfecha.  
¡Esto es lo que quieres!Si esto es lo que en verdad estas buscando, entonces, ven y tómalo. ¡Tómame!

Me olvido de los pezones que ahora estaban rojos, erectos y lastimados; ahora mi atención se iba a donde siempre había querido desde el momento en que ambos cruzamos el umbral.  
Masajeo mi miembro por encima de los pantalones y un sonido gutural se forma desde el fondo de mi garganta. Es justo allí donde le quería.  
Nuestra necesidad es mutua, nunca se te olvidará, no aquí, no ahora.

Aleja mis manos y las apresa por las muñecas asegurándolas en la cama, todo su cuerpo queda adherido al mío con fluidez y suavidad. Su piel tan tersa casi contradictoria a su musculatura, impresionante. Toma mis labios con furia, con fuerza y anhelo.

Sé que estaba esperando, pero igual lo estaba yo.

De cuenta nueva mis piernas rodean su cintura y juntos nos frotamos contra el otro sin ninguna vergüenza, no había nada más que el puro instinto en cada una de nuestras acciones. Nuestras bocas luchaban por el dominio pero nadie daba esperanza de ceder, seguiríamos batallando hasta que ya no pudiésemos respirar.  
Como por arte de magia se deshace de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, y regresa a su anterior posición con cuidado. Me toma de los tobillos y me arrastra por la cama, todo su duro y erecto miembro se frota contra mis nalgas sin compasión.  
Crea un camino de besos desde mi pantorrilla hasta la parte interna de mi muslo sobrevolando los labios sobre mi igual de erecto miembro como un fantasma, me atormentaba y me hacía querer gritar de desesperación. De igual forma continua con un camino de dulces y acaramelados besos carentes de sentido hasta que finalmente obtengo mi deseo.

Sus labios sobre mí se sentían como tocar el cielo con los dedos y volver a la tierra en solo un parpadeo de ojos. Oh, esa boca.  
Esa boca cálida y húmeda que me devoraba con ansia, con afán. Tomo un puñado de su cabello y mis caderas arremeten contra su cavidad sin contemplaciones. Cada estocada más poderosa con la anterior.

¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Dame más!  
Gemía y jadeaba sin decoro alguno buscando solo mi satisfacción. Cerca, estaba tan cerca.

Le atraigo a mí por el cabello y estampo su boca contra la mía sin darle tiempo a recobrarse mas no parece necesitarlo. Giro con gracia quedando sobre él y mis caderas se mueven contra su piel. Me acaricia la espalda y fácilmente sus dedos se adentran en mi interior.

Un dicha orgásmica me envuelve por completo al sentirle explotar y como todo mi ser estaba impregnado de él. Mis ojos cegados por estrellas brillantes poco a poco regresan a la tierra y mis piernas quedan desplegadas a su alrededor; que bien me haría tener un cigarro en esos momentos.

Parece leer mi mente,frente a mí estaba uno de los conocidos cigarros que acostumbraba a fumar luego de…

—Eres un puto acosador—llevo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis pulmones se expanden en nicotina y mis hombros se relajan, lo único que se digna a contestar es, arremeter contra mi piel aun sensible y hacerme gemir una vez más.

La noche no había terminado.

Este era mi paraíso. Este era mi lugar seguro, por mi el mundo allá afuera podía caerse a pedazo pero todo en mi interior estaba en paz una vez que cruzaba el umbral del local. Los de seguridad sabían perfectamente quien era y mantenían con total profesionalismo su estancia en las cuatro paredes donde todo cambiaba a mejor.  
Mi vida, mi esencia se veía iluminada de alegría al estar allí, el solo volar con mi imaginación mientras la música me transporta a realidades fantasiosas y perfectas.

_Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking is the antidote  
Stroke that, it's a start  
Only for the wild at heart_

Mis manos se deslizan con suavidad por la base del micrófono y mi voz inunda la estancia en susurros poderosos y aterciopelados. Mi cabello rubio cae en cascada brillante y sedosa mientras mis ojos llamativos y alumbrados dejan al resto sin aliento. Porque este era mi poder. Era en reino y todos estaban aquí para servirme, eran mis súbditos y estaban dispuestos a cumplir los más encaprichados deseos.  
Y tu…

Sé que estás allí, ¿crees que no puedo verte? Aun cuando tu apariencia no es nada parecida a días antes, ni mucho menos horas antes cuando aun tenía entre mis piernas. No. Ahora estás escondido entre la multitud, al igual de expectante que todos. Sintiendo felicidad al verme y escucharme.

Esta era mi vida, era una vida que no podía dejar. Era una vida de la cual no podía escapar, ni quería siquiera pensar en intentarlo. Con un chasquido de mis dedos estarías bajo mi control y no te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Como me había prometido, una actualización semanal, pero creo que tendré que declararme en HIATUS. Tengo unos pocos capítulos escritos y lucho con falta de inspiración, pero sobretodo es que, mi computadora está fallando. Tengo que hacer cambio de sistema operativo y no se cuando pueda volver a usarla. Pretendo hacer respaldo para no perder nada, al menos mis historias, pero entonces está será mi ultima actualización hasta nuevo aviso... Espero que no sea demasiado.**


End file.
